This invention relates to the field of hunting tree stands. Such stands have been developed and are known for providing a positioning for still hunters in forests. They derive from fixed tree mounted hunting platforms, and were devised to provide a portable apparatus for temporary installation in trees for supporting hunters. Such stands, in order to be safe, involve combinations of various penetrating attachments to fix the stand to the tree for support it has been found that such penetration, especially of the living inner bark, injures the tree, rendering it more susceptible to insect infestation or disease. This problem is considered sufficiently acute that many forest mangers, especially in the lumber and paper industries now ban the use of tree stands.
Tree stands of the current art use various forms of attachment to the tree; such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,338; 4,417,645; 4316526; 4796364; 4247030; 4331216; 4742888; 4669194 and in the commercially sold unit under the trademark "Porta-climb". All these attachments are relatively rigid, and as the climber ascends, the stand tends to rock or sway under the user's movement.